Sahabat tetap Sahabat!
by Kyou Izumi
Summary: Persahabatan lahir dari rasa percaya, saling berkata jujur dan terbuka, dan mengerti sesama. Sama seperti halnya persahabatan antara Eren dan Jean. /bad sumarry, RnR please! Sankyu :)


Kehidupanku dengan kalian semua jauh berbeda. Aku terlahir di dalam kehidupan yang penuh kesedihan. Dan sejak teman-temanku tumbuh dewasa, aku menjadi kesepian.

Waktu semakin lama semakin berlalu, di saat aku sudah pada tahap remaja, aku mulai mendapatkan teman-teman lagi. Tapi bukan hanya teman, mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku. Orang yang paling besar pengaruhnya dikehidupanku selain orang tuaku.

Tapi pada saat itu juga, persahabatan kami diuji.

.

**Diaclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin**©Isayama Hajime

**Warning : AU, Aneh(**Maybe?**), DLDR!, dan lain-lain. Shi mencoba beralih fandom, jadi Shi minta maaf jika masih ada yang kurang atau karakternya OOC^^**

.

**Normal POV**

"Lo pengkhianat, Ren!" bentak Jean pada Eren.

"Aku pengkhianat? Kenapa kamu berfikir seperti itu?" ucap Eren pada Jean. Mereka bersahabat, walaupun persahabatan mereka masih seumur biji jagung, yang namanya sahabat tetap sahabat.

"Gue tau, gue ini buruk! Tapi bukan berarti lo bisa menghina kekurangan gue!"

"Kapan aku menghina kamu, Jean? Kapan aku menghina kamu?" tanya Eren.

Saat ini mereka hanya berdua, tidak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka. Tempat ini memang tempat dimana mereka dan sahabat mereka bertemu. Wajar jika tidak ada orang asing yang tau kecuali mereka.

"Sudah! Lo gak usah pake sok polos dan gak tau apa-apa! Lo buruk, Ren! Gue benci lo!" dan setelah itu Jean pergi meninggalkan Eren sendirian ditempat itu.

**Eren POV**

Dari situlah persahabatan kami diuji. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Persahabatan harus didasari dengan rasa saling percaya kan? Tapi dia tidak mau mempercayaiku, Jean tidak percaya padaku.

Apa kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat sehingga keadaan menjadi seperti ini? Demi apapun, aku tidak mengetahui apapun. Jean tidak pernah buruk dimataku, semua sahabatku tidak pernah buruk dimataku.

Semua sikap Jean yang buruk, aku terima dengan baik. Aku tidak pernah protes. Aku senang berada di samping Jean. Dia kuat, dia baik, walaupun dia banyak tingkah, aku suka Jean menjadi sahabatku.

**Normal POV**

"Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Apa kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat?" ucap Eren. Hatinya cukup terluka karena Jean. Bukan karena Jean-nya, tapi karena masalah yang membuat Jean salah paham.

Eren tidak pernah menangis selama ini. Dia selalu belajar untuk selalu tersenyum walaupun kondisi seakan-akan memojokannya. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Eren menangis.

Eren juga manusia yang memiliki perasaan. Dirinya terlalu sering gagal dalam menjalin persahabatan. Dan sekarang dirinya tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Tetes demi tetes berjatuhan. Tangis Eren sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Dia tau bagaimana sakitnya diperlakukan seperti ini, apalagi sama sahabatnya sendiri. Dia sudah terlalu banyak belajar kehidupan, maka dari itu dia mengerti akan semua ini.

Perlahan Eren mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku celananya. Kemudian dia mencari kontak yang bertuliskan 'Armin'.

"_**Hallo?"**_

"Ini Armin, hiks?"

"_**Ya, kamu kenapa, Eren?"**_

"Tolong bantu aku, ini terlalu sakit. Jean tidak mau percaya padaku. Aku tidak pernah menghina siapapun, apalagi itu sahabatku sendiri."

"_**Aku percaya sama kamu, Eren. Kamu bukan seperti itu orangnya, aku sudah jauh lebih baik mengenal kamu dibanding Jean."**_

"Tolong aku. Sudah beberapa kali aku berbiara padanya, tapi Jean tidak mau percaya padaku. Yang ada di jejaring sosial, itu bukan aku yang membuatnya..."

"_**Aku tau Eren, aku tau kamu. Kamu bukan orang yang sekejam itu. Jadi, berhenti nangis ya..."**_

"Terima kasih ya, Min."

Dan pembicaraan mereka selesai. Armin tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi Eren. Dia tau, walaupun dia belum pernah mengalami hal yang serupa.

**Armin POV**

"Jean, seharusnya kamu tidak asal tuduh," ucapku pada Jean. Sebagai sahabatnya Eren dan Jean, mau bagaimanapun keadaannya, aku harus berani membenarkan kondisi dan memperbaiki kesalah pahaman yang terjadi.

"Yang punya akun jejaring sosial itu kan Eren. Kenapa kamu tetap membelanya, Armin?" tanya Jean padaku, aku bukan membela Eren, tapi aku tau betul siapa Eren.

"Pernah berfikir tentang _hackers_, Jean? Aku tau betul siapa Eren. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal sehina itu! Dia orang yang baik, dia selalu berusaha jujur, bahkan dia berani bersumpah. Apa itu masih kurang?"

"Kamu mana tau perasaan aku yang dihina bahkan dijelek-jelekan, Armin..."

"Apa rasa itu setimpal dengan yang lagi dialami Eren? Dia bukan tersangka di masalah ini, dia hanya korban. Dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan jika tidak dipercaya oleh sahabat sendiri, Jean."

**Normal POV**

"Eren, sebaiknya kau juga meminta maaf pada Jean. Kamu tidak mau kan jika terus begini?" perintah Rivaille.

"Ya, Rivaille-senpai. Terima kasih sudah ada untukku..." ucap Eren, setelah itu Rivaille dan Eren berpelukan. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, wajar saja jika mereka bersikap begitu.

Persahabatan itu indah, bahkan dalam cinta juga ada persahabatan. Cinta sejati itu bagaikan sahabat sejati, mereka selalu ada saat kita senang maupun susah.

Setelah Armin membantu mengatasi Jean dan Eren, Armin menyuruh Eren untuk datang ditempat biasa.

Jean, Eren, Armin, dan Rivaille memang bersahabat. Bahkan mereka terlahir karena sebuah usulan pada saat pentas seni. Mereka membuat grup band. Dan benih-benih persahabatan tumbuh.

Eren dan Rivaille sudah samapi di tempat yang Armin minta. Tempat dimana mereka sering berlatih bersama.

"Eren, maafkan aku karena aku sudah menyakitimu," ucap Jean sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf ya," Eren tersenyum dan membalas juluran tangan Jean. Mereka bersalaman.

"Tapi, Ren, aku udah jahat sama kamu. Aku bukan orang baik, jadi jika kamu mau meninggalkan aku, aku tidak mengapa."

"Haha, kamu ngomong apa sih, Jean? Aku tidak akana meninggalkan sahabatku berjalan sendirian!" dan saat itu juga, keadaan menjadi kembali seperti awal.

**Eren POV**

Aku senang, aku bisa melihat tawanya lagi. Aku senang melihat sahabat-sahabatku bahagia. Aku senang kami bisa akur seperti semula lagi.

Kesalahpahaman memang membuat persahabatan renggang. Tapi aku tau, Jean tidak mungkin terus berada dalam sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Terima kasih Armin karena sudah mau membantuku untuk memperbaiki kesalahpahaman antara aku dan Jean. Terima kasih Rivaille-senpai, karena sudah ada untukku dan menjadi tempatku mencurahkan segala isi hatiku.

Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka terawa, tersenyum, dan bersama. Karena aku tau bagaimana rasanya sendiri dan kesepian. Dan aku tidak mau apa yang pernah terjadi padaku, terjadi juga pada sahabatku. Tidak akan.

**Normal POV**

Begitulah mereka, bersahabat. Persahabatan bukan dilihat dari seberapa lama mereka bersahabat, tapi seberapa jauh mereka melangkah.

Ujian di dalam persahabatan itu sudah biasa, hanya bagaimana mereka menyelesaikannya.

Persahabatan lahir dari rasa percaya, saling berkata jujur dan terbuka, dan mengerti sesama. Tapi rasa saling percaya lah yang paling penting dalam persahabatan.

Sahabat menerima kita apa adanya. Walaupun sikapnya egois, suka salah sangka, datar, sahabat yang baik akan menerima sahabatnya apa adanya. Bahkan kesalahan sahabatnya akan cepat hilang apabila canda tawa atau senyuman menghapus itu.

.

-OWARI-

.

_Salam manis, Shi. Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review-nya ya! Jaa na!_


End file.
